Cold
by Marin Oli
Summary: Aquela canção foi o único modo que ele pensou para consegui-la de volta. Será que ela aceitaria aquele pedido de desculpas no meio daquele show? NejiTen/SongFic


**Desclaimer:** Eu infelizmente não possuo Naruto... Se possuísse, a história seria pura pegação! Bwahahhahahaha (risada maligna xD).

**Descrição:** Aquela canção foi o único modo que ele pensou para consegui-la de volta. Será que ela aceitaria aquele pedido de desculpas no meio daquele show? NejiTen/SongFic

**Cold**

A adrenalina já havia tomado conta do seu sangue.

Sentia o nervosismo em suas veias e a ansiedade devorando as suas entranhas. Não podia falhar. E não falharia, pois aquela... aquela era a última chance de tê-la de volta.

Respirou fundo e subiu no palco. Pela primeira vez não teve coragem de olhar para o público. Não queria encarar as cadeiras V.I.P.s, pois tinha medo de olhar para aquela reservada especialmente para ela e descobrir que não havia ninguém lá.

O sinal de que o show começaria soou e a voz de Neji Hyuuga encheu o estádio lotado de admiradores da banda Byakugan – a maior da atualidade.

_Looking back at me I see (Olhando para mim eu vejo)_

_That I never really got it right__ (que eu nunca fiz nada certo)_

_I never stopped to think of you (eu nunca deixei de pensar em você)_

_I'm always wrapped up in (Eu estou sempre amarrado à)_

_Things I cannot win (coisas que não posso vencer)_

_You are the antidote that gets me by (Você é o antídoto que me melhora)_

_Something strong (algo forte)_

_Like a drug that gets me high (Como uma droga que me leva às alturas)_

"Cold".

Esse era o nome da nova música do grupo cujo autor era ninguém menos que o próprio Neji. Compô-la fora fácil, nunca algo havia fluido tão fácil, já que ela era um pedido de desculpas para alguém que ele não queria perder.

_What I really meant to say__ ( O que eu realmente quis dizer)_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am ( é que desculpe o meu jeito de ser)_

_I never meant to be so cold ( Eu nunca tive a intenção de ser tão frio)_

_I never meant to be so cold (Eu nunca tive a intenção de ser tão frio)_

Frio.

Essa frieza acabara seu relacionamento com a única mulher que amara em toda a sua vida. Mas só percebera isso quando descobriu que essa mesma mulher iria se casar.

_What I really meant to say ( O que eu realmente quis dizer)_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am ( é que desculpe o meu jeito de ser)_

_I never meant to be so cold ( Eu nunca tive a intenção de ser tão frio)_

_I never meant to be so (Eu nunca tive a intenção de ser tão...)_

Mentiras.

Tudo começara quando a banda iniciou sua trilha pelo sucesso. Os dois já eram namorados desde o colegial, afinal, eram o típico casal cuja amizade tornara-se amor.

Mas quando a fama chegou, Neji perdeu a razão.

De repente, as mensagens de celular de todas as horas não eram mais respondidas; encontros eram sempre desmarcados; histórias e desculpas inventadas começaram a se repetir.

Em uma das vezes que estava no meio de outra mentira, ela descobrira e o encontrou saindo com outra. E a sua atitude em relação a isso? Não houve, simplesmente a ignorou.

Foi aí que ela, Tenten, desapareceu da sua vida.

E seu mundo, assim, começou a desmoronar. Porque quando se viu sem ela, ele percebeu o que fizera.

Por dias perdeu as forças. Nada era do mesmo jeito sem saber que ela estaria ao seu lado. Pois Tenten era como ele descrevia na música: um antídoto; uma droga que o levava às alturas.

_Cold to you, and I'm sorry about all the lies__ (Frio com você e sinto muito por todas as mentiras)_

_Maybe in a different light (Talvez em uma visão diferente)_

_You could see me stand on my own again__ (Você poderia me ver de pé novamente)_

_Cause now I can see (Porque agora eu posso ver)_

_You were the antidote that got me by (Você era o antidote que me fazia forte)_

_Something strong like a drug that got me high (Algo forte como uma droga que me leva as Alturas)_

Decisão.

Ele não poderia viver assim. Decidiu, então, reconstruir todos os seus valores. Queria mostrar para ela que não queria mais ser aquele Neji que a magoara. Queria se desculpar por tudo que fizera.

Infelizmente não podia voltar no tempo, mas, mesmo que demorasse, ele dedicaria todo o seu amor à Tenten. Assim, ela poderia o amar novamente.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the w__ay I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Pânico.

O destino fora bastante injusto com ele. Todos os seus planos foram por água a baixo quando ficou sabendo por uma de suas amigas que ela iria se casar.

Tenten iria se casar com Kankurou, aquele mesmo rapaz que antigamente não tirava os olhos dela.

Não pôde evitar o desespero.

E o desespero o levou até ali, naquele dia, naquele palco, naquela véspera de ano novo.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Presente.

Cantava só para ela.

Será que estaria escutando? Era esse seu pensamento.

Ele já não agüentava mais não saber.

_I never meant to be, so cold_

Abriu os olhos pérolas lentamente. Eles demonstravam uma emoção sem igual.

As fãs foram à loucura na mesma hora. Afinal, não deixava de ser uma cena divina vê-lo assim com alguns dos seus fios longos de cabelo no rosto.

Mas quem iria à loucura agora seria Neji.

Porque quando procurou Tenten, viu que ela não estava lá.

_I never really wanted you to see__ (eu nunca quis que você visse)_

_The screwed up side of me that I keep (o meu lado contraído que eu guardei)_

_Locked inside of me so deep (trancado tão profundo dentro de mim)_

_It always seems to get to me__ (parece que sempre chega a mim)_

_I never really wanted you to go (eu nunca quis que você fosse embora)_

_So many things you should have known__ ( tantas coisas que eu deveria saber)_

_I guess for me there's just no hope (eu acho que não há esperança para mim)_

_I never meant to be so cold (eu nunca tive a intenção de ser tão frio...)_

"Sinto muito..." Neji sussurrou para si.

Havia decepcionado Tenten... porém, não faria o mesmo com o seu público.

Encheu os pulmões. Era o fim da música e cantaria como nunca.

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_What I really meant to say_

_Is I'm sorry for the way I am_

_I never meant to be so cold_

_I never meant to be so cold_

Gritos e palmas ensurdecedores tomaram o ginásio. Sem dúvida, nenhum dos ali presentes, havia visto uma apresentação como aquela. Fora o melhor show da virada.

E o que parecia alegria para todos naquele momento, era a maior tristeza de Neji.

Os companheiros de banda dele conseguiam sentir a dor pairando no ar. Eles viram toda a jornada dele até ali e era difícil ver que de nada havia adiantado.

"Pelo menos, fizemos um ótimo show de fim de ano." Naruto, o baterista da banda, se aproximou para consolá-lo.

"E a música será um sucesso." Foi a vez de Sasuke, o belo baixista.

"Ela foi uma problemática por ter perdido." Por fim, chegou o último membro, Shikamaru.

"Obrigado, rapazes. Mas quem perdeu fui eu..." Neji disse com um meio sorriso.

"Certo!Vamos sair logo daqui! Temos que comemorar esse novo single!" Naruto tentou animar o clima de enterro e saiu correndo para o camarim aonde uma festa seria dada em poucos minutos, quando já seria ano novo.

Todos o seguiram um a um. O último foi Neji. Andava distraído, pensando em tudo que passara e quanto seria duro superar. Estava tão mergulhado em seus pensamentos que nem ao menos notou que todos estavam parados perante corredor apenas o encarando.

"Neji?" Naruto o puxou para realidade. "Olhe!"

Ele olhou. E viu que um pouco mais a frente, uma bela moça com cabelos presos em dois coques, trajando uma blusa branca e uma minissaia verde-água o encarava com aqueles orbes chocolates.

"Tenten..."

"Eu cancelei o casamento com Kankurou." Ela começou a falar olhando para as sandálias de tiras. "Não conseguiria casar com um homem que nunca amei."

Neji não sabia o que falar. Ainda estava difícil distinguir se aquilo era um sonho ou a mais bela realidade.

Ela riu um pouco.

"Bobo! Essa é a hora que você diz que me ama e que nunca mais sairá do meu lado!"

Então Neji abriu um meio sorriso e a abraçou.

"Que bom que voltou. Só você consegue tornar essa minha frieza no mais tenro calor."

FIM

**FINALMENTE EU ACABEI ISSO!!! Acho que estou empacada nessa joça desde o meio do ano passado... credo!**

**Quando escutei essa música do Crossfade pela primeira vez, a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça foi o meu amado Neji. Estou muito feliz por ter conseguido escreve-la.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e deixem muitas Reviews! D**


End file.
